Captain America vs The New Century
by lat479
Summary: A collection of one shots where Steve has trouble adjusting to the new world. Pretty much Stucky but there is some Stony if you squint.
1. Price Mark Up

_Stories originally created on my tumblr Lat479~_

 _Some ideas I came up with randomly and with the help of fallenqueen2 on tumblr._

Steve and Bucky were standing in the middle of the supermarket, a small list in hand. They were currently looking at the refrigerated section.

"This can't be right…" Steve said looking at the price of milk.

"Are you sure you're looking at the right one?" Bucky asked helpfully looking over Steve's shoulder.

"Yes, the list says two percent…. But three dollars?" Steve asks looking over to Bucky confused. "Wasn't it a dollar at the gas station by your apartment?" Steve's eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess it's just another… future thing?" Bucky says sounding unsure himself. Steve sighed before putting the milk in the basket Bucky was holding.

A few minutes later Steve was pulling out the phone Tony gave him. He couldn't see how everything was charged up so much.

"Hey Cap! How's the shopping going? If you can't find the mini sword toothpicks I'm sure anyone you ask could help." Tony said loudly, causing Steve to pull his phone away with a cringe.

"Tony why is everything so overly priced?!" Steve yelled over Tony's murmuring. Tony finally quieted down.

"Are you looking at a really high end brand? I sent you somewhere with cheap prices so you wouldn't pop your top." Tony replies, some unnameable noises following in the background.

"Tony the ice cream you wanted us to get costs 5 dollars… How do you buy this tiny jar for 5 dollars?" Steve asked turning around a few jars facing the wrong way.

"Well the sorbet I like is pretty fancy…" Tony said not understanding the problem at hand.

"Tony a half gallon of ice cream use to cost 79 cents.." Steve says sounding exasperated. There was a small squeak-like noise on Tony's end.

"Steve just put everything back and come back to the tower!" Tony said excitedly. Steve's eyes widen in surprise.

"What why? Is something wrong?" Steve asked worriedly. At hearing Steve Bucky tenses next to him looking around their surroundings subconsciously. Tony just laughed.

"No no… I just need you to come back and tell me some of your 'in my days' stories!" Tony said cackling again. Steve just groaned clapping Bucky on the shoulder to get him to stand down.

"Ok Tony, we will be home soon." Steve said hanging up. "Come on Bucky lets go home Tony is being weird again."


	2. Shower Complexities

_This chapter was once again created with the help of Fallenqueen2 on tumblr._

Steve made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He set his towel down on the counter as he walked to the shower to start the shower. After staring at the weird nob he figure out that the handle had to be turned and pushed towards the wall. However, the water didn't turn on, instead a panel that Steve did not originally see lit up showing multiple buttons. Steve wasn't sure what he should do seeing as most buttons had small abbreviations on them rather than their full purpose. He pressed one tentatively letting out a small shout in surprise. The button caused some loud vacuum sound from the small holes on the sides of the tub. He quickly pressed it again, glad that it turned off the noise. Steve after carefully reading the buttons to the best of his ability, pressed another one which caused a spray of water to erupt from the spout. Steve cheered glad to have figured it out, until the power of water went up, causing him to become easily doused in water. He quickly pressed the button looking around at the puddle of water forming around him. Steve just sighs walking to the door of the bathroom.

"Jarvis, could you please ask Bucky to come to me?" Steve asks looking up, even though Tony has told him multiple times that the AI was everywhere.

"Right away sir." Jarvis says, a moment later he adding, "James is en route to your location and will be there in approximately two minutes." Steve walks back into the bathroom to mop up the water on the floor. Moments later Bucky is in the room looking at the scene, laughter soon following.

"Steve what are you doing?" Bucky asks after quieting his laughs. Steve sighs setting the damp towel aside.

"These shower controls are complicated and I turned on the high water pressure," Steve grumbles pointing to the panel of twelve plus buttons.

~~~~  
After some extensive experimentation, both men are soaked but smiling.

"Ok I think we figured out what each button does, thanks Buck," Steve says turning to him with a smile. Bucky nods his head as he makes his way to the door to leave Steve to his shower.

"What ever happened to just turning the nob?" Bucky asks chuckling as he leaves.

Steve finishes cleaning up all of the excess water on the ground before throwing the towel in the hamper. He gets a new one and comes back to finally take his shower, an hour later than he originally planned. The water pressure is perfect, better than their spotty pressure in their time, and Bucky reminded him that Tony said the hot water was unlimited. He reaches his hand down to grab the soap. When he realizes there are multiple bottles. Steve groans picking them up to read. He finally settles on the soaps and gets to washing up so he can make breakfast for whoever is still in the tower.

He's just putting on some sweats when the alarm goes off and he trades it in for his Captain America suit. They meet up in their jet discussing the villain, causing the trouble. Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Bucky are present listening to Tony tell them the details, however he suddenly stops turning to look at Steve.

"Why do you smell like a girl?" Tony asks causing the others attention to all move to Steve, much to his discomfort.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You smell like fruit and flowers…is that your- why do you have soap that women use Cap?" Tony asks laughing loudly, the crisis at hand forgotten.

"I think the better question is why do you have girl soaps in your tower?' Bucky asks letting out a small snort of laughter. Tony looks to Natasha but she cuts him off.

"No I would't use fragrant scents," Natasha says glaring at Tony who wilts away from her. After a second he perks back up pointing at Bucky and Steve.

"Hey it's you and your boyfriend's bathroom, I don't buy soaps for you!" Bucky just shrugs,

"What can I say, I like their scents better," Bucky says causing Natasha to raise a brow, the most she's show of a reaction and Tony to outright balk laughing once again.


	3. Truth or Mio-Aid

_Seriously recommend checking out Fallequeen2 on tumblr because she has awesome stories and ideas on tumblr._

The Avengers were sat around a coffee table staring at a jug full of some red liquid.

"Let me get this straight… If we don't do the truth or dare, we have to take a shot of that?" Clint asked staring at the jug apprehensively. "What is that?" He asks looking to Tony, who still has a proud smile on his face for getting Steve to agree to this game.

"That's the fun of it! You'll just have to find out," Tony replies looking to Clint briefly before turning back to Steve. "Can we start now?" He asks hopeful.

"What is in the drink Tony?" Steve replies with a question of his own, an eyebrow arching.

"Don't worry Cap it won't kill anyone, least of all you." Tony rolls his eyes, as if it was obvious he wouldn't try to kill them- they were still unsure some days. Steve sighs nodding his head, causing Tony to cheer before looking to Clint. "Clint Truth or Dare?" The other takes a moment to decided, looking Tony up and down.

"…dare?" He finally says still looking worried at what Tony can come up with.

"Hm.. I dare you to snap your bow." Ton finally decides, knowing the other will have to take a shot. Clint glares at Tony, wanting to snap the bow string just spite him, knowing either way Tony wins. Clint crosses his arms pushing his shot glass over to the jug that Tony is all too happy to fill. "I knew it!" Can be heard murmured under his breath. That's when most of the Avengers realize the mistake of playing truth or dare with a genius, most excluding Bruce who isn't too afraid of Tony's secret concoction and Natasha who isn't actually playing, just people watching. Clint pulls the shot off the table deciding to not let Tony win whatever he's suppose to get from him drinking this. He quickly swallows the shot smirking at Tony for all of five seconds. That's when the awful taste gets to him. He isn't sure what it is other than the fact that it has too much sugar in it and yet it is still too tart and bitter. Clint coughs glaring at the other.

"What the hell Tony, is this Koolaid?" Clint asks cringing at how the taste stays on his tongue.

"Mm close! It's Mio- you know the water flavor stuff, and sugar. The ratio being two parts sugar to one part Mio." Tony says smiling.

"Mio?" Steve asks sharing a confused look with Bucky, who shakes his head. No one bothers to help out poor Steve because Clint is too busy staring at the gallon-sized jug.

"Your telling me that you bought and poured a bunch of Mio bottles, into this jug? Without water?" Clint asks, horror in his eyes.

"Well when you put it like that, sounds like I wasted a lot of time…" Tony says shrugging.

"I'm sorry but why do you have the time or knowledge of such a 'drink' ?" Clint asks horror shifting into confusion. Tony shrugs again.

"When Pepper take away the alcohol, you get pretty creative." Is Tony's answer.

"It makes him hyper when he drinks a lot… He went like what 5 hours? before he crashed last time," Bruce adds looking to Tony for confirmation. Tony nods.

"Alright alright Clint it's your turn to ask," Tony prompts.

A few rounds in and everyone's playing it safe when Tony has the power, no drinks being taken however, the jug is slowly being depleted. Steve looks over at the right time to notice Tony drinking from the jug.

"Tony don't drink that, you're going to make yourself sick." Steve looks at him expectantly. Tony just continues drinking from it, sticking his dyed red tongue out at Steve. "Tony!" Steve yells at the other.

"I wonder how long he could go before he crashes…" Bruce chimes in much to Steve's annoyance.

"No Bruce get him to stop!" Steve says glaring at both scientists.

"Chug chug chug!" Clint yells watching as the jug slowly empties. Steve groans.

"Clint don't egg him on, and Tony seriously stop," Steve says standing up. Tony stands as well, running away from the other. Steve sighs walking after the other. "Tony give me the jug!" Steve yells at the other who is on the opposite side of the dinning table. Natasha from her vantage point stares on, a smirk in place at the men's antics.

"No!" Tony says taking a swig from the jug. Steve notices Bucky is standing at the end of the table, phone pointed at the men.

"Tony seriously you will make yourself sick! Bucky, put the phone down and help me!" Steve glares over at Bucky. Bucky just laughs continuing to record. Tony takes the moment to run for the hall. Steve gives Bucky a murderous look before running after Tony.


	4. Skinny Jeans- a Must of the New Century

_I Seriously don't know what I would do without Fallenqueen2's help. 3_

Steve sat at the counter, reading the paper as he ate.

"Man… What year is this?" Tony asked whistling. Steve looked over at Tony with confusion. "C'mon what are you wearing?" Tony asked eyeing the dressy outfit. Steve looked down at himself.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked looking back to Tony, a small frown in place.

"Nothing is wrong with it per say, it's just- well you look too dressed up for a leisurely day," Tony shrugs, "look I'll go with you and help you find some clothes." Steve looks at Tony's smirk with apprehension.

"I suppose so…" Steve finally agrees.

"Yay shopping trip!" Tony cheers grabbing on to Steve's wrist and dragging him towards the elevator.

…

In the changing room Steve was staring down at the waistband of the jeans tugging it away from his waist without much give. The jeans were very uncomfortable and tight.

"Tony are you sure there isn't a bigger size I could try?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Nope, sorry Steve, come out here." Tony said sounding completely unapologetic. With a sigh Steve opens the stall. Tony looks up from his phone eyes wide. "Oh my- do a turn," Tony says. Steve looks warily at the other before doing a stiff turn. Halfway through his turn Tony stops him. "Stay still for a sec." Steve shifts uncomfortably while Tony continues to stare at his back side.

"Tony… What- can we be done now?" Steve asked shifting once more in the tight jeans, or as Tony had called them, skinny jeans.

"Steve if you were anyone but you- you would be so glad you looked like that in these jeans," Tony said causing a small blush to form on Steve's face. Tony was cut off by two giggly girls coming over to them.

"Uh- excuse me," one said letting out a shy laugh, "we just wanted to uh…" The girl blushes looking to her friend.

"Uh we think that you should buy those pants because you look hot- like super hot," the other replies looking brave but blushing all the same. Steve looks wide eyed at the girls, face completely red. Tony leans on Steve's side smirking at the girls.

"Oh he will definitely be buying these~" Tony says causing the girls to blush more before running off. Tony laughs loudly at Steve's mortification. "Ok buddy I'm going to go buy these clothes and you are leaving the store wearing those," Tony says pointing at the jeans before skipping off to the register desk. Steve sighed turning around to gather his stuff off of the floor of the stall. Steve lets out a small yelp, standing up stiffly looking to the side. He sees the guy who had touched his butt as he brushed by. The man winks before continuing his way.

…

"Tony he touched my butt." Steve whisper yelled looking terrified and angry at the same time.

"I mean you have a boyfriend so-" Tony starts.

"No do not finish that sentence, a complete stranger doesn't just touch you!" Steve huffs.

"I mean if you look really hot in skinny jeans you are going to get attention." Tony shrugs. Steve just sighs glad that the elevator finally landed on the main floor of the tower. Steve had forgotten that he was wearing the skinny jeans (they got more comfortable the longer you wear them) until Bucky looked up from the couch making a face at Steve as he walked passed him.

"Hey Stevie…" Bucky said causing the other to turn giving him a responding face.

"Uh hey?" Steve replied, coming to sit next to Bucky. Bucky leaned on Steve's shoulder whispering into his ear.

"I don't know what you are wearing, but you need to keep wearing it." Steve's checks reddened somewhat, he chuckles.

"They're called skinny jeans, they feel really uncomfortable at first but eventually you get used to it, you should try them sometime." Steve whispers back curling towards Bucky as they talk. "Oh and you also have to be careful- random strangers like to…." Tony can barely hear Steve anymore as he goes off whispering just loud enough for Bucky to hear, the routine looking natural. Tony rolled his eyes before leaving to go to his lab.

 _If you have any ideas for what Steve and Bucky should face next, suggestions are graciously welcome. :D_


	5. Would you Rather

_These movies always get to me. Like why can't more than one survive? This chapter is inspired by the movie Would you Rather._

* * *

Tony walked into the main living room, noticing that Steve was reading on the couch.

"Hey Steve, mind if I put a movie on?" He asks, alerting the other to his presence.

"Sure I don't mind," Steve replies looking up at the other. He closes his book as Tony sets the movie up, sitting at the other end of the couch. "What is it about?" He asks at the weird title screen. He hadn't seen many horror movies in his time and was worried they weren't too bad.

"Oh it's all about making those awful decisions. Like do you stab the paralyzed old lady's leg or whip the stronger man (who will most likely die), on the back," Tony explains matter-of-factly, barely making eye contact with the other as the opening scene starts. He misses Steve's perturbed expression.

Halfway through the movie, Steve abruptly stands up. He can't watch this awful movie. It reminds him of all of the really hard decisions he has had to make as a superhero. Ignoring Tony's calls as he bolts to his room. He surprises Bucky when he shows up, and when he doesn't say anything Bucky is worriedly following after him. Bucky finds the other sitting in a corner of the room, scrunched up like he was the tiny man he used to be. Even then Bucky rarely ever saw the man look so upset, even after his mother's funeral he tried to remain strong- now he just looks broken.

"Steve what's wrong?" Bucky asks as he slides down by him, rubbing Steve's arms comfortingly.

"It's nothing," Steve sighs leaning into the touch thankfully.

"Steve I've known you for most of our life, something is wrong," Bucky says tilting Steve's chin up so he could see his expressive eyes. "Please tell me." Steve lets out a few long breaths before finally deciding to speak, which is fine with Bucky, he would wait forever if Steve needed it.

"I was watching a movie with Tony and it made me think of some of the decisions I've made," He starts letting out a shuttering breath at bringing it back up, like when I have decided who to save…" Steve adds feeling thankful for Bucky insisting on the conversation, he might be able to evade any nightmares if he's lucky.

"Stevie you are only one person, you do the best you can and you are a part of a team of amazing people that have your back." Bucky is holding onto Steve as the other slowly but surely calms down. Both men look up to see Tony leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm sorry Steve I didn't think the movie would have such an impact, guess it's safe to cross horror off your list?" Tony says trying to keep his tone light. Steve quirks a smile at Tony.

"It's fine Tony, why don't we go finish it?" He asks looking at both Tony and Bucky. After a moment they agree and they all head back for the living room.

* * *

 _Had to add some feels sorry. Give me suggestions for what Steve should deal with next._


	6. A Little Piece of Home

_For my chill friend who is having an awesome vacation. Aka the ever amazing Fallenqueen2_

* * *

"You've never gone camping?" Tony asks looking astonished. Steve gives him a look.

"Are you kidding me, any number of my health issues would have killed me out in the woods," Steve replies, wondering how the genius thought a sickly guy like him could camp.

"Oh yeah, then it's the perfect opportunity for you to go camping," Tony says cheerfully. Out of everything that Tony had introduced him to, Steve thought camping sounded like one of the safest. There was no way the modern world could have changed camping _that_ much.

"Alright fine Tony, we can go camping," Steve finally agrees, rolling his eyes at the others overly excited response.

"Alright awesome, I'll go roundup whoever else wants to go and we can go camping!" Tony is already out the door before he finishes. Steve ignores the others antics and went to his room to pack a small bag. Steve was honesty surprised that Tony a man that had some many gadgets, wanted to go camping. Once Steve was done packing the things he thought would be necessary, he made his way down to the living room, not sure where Tony, or anyone else going would be. Upon entering he noticed Tony standing with Bucky, looks like not many of the others wanted to go camping.

"Hey Steve," Bucky says looking up when he heard Steve enter the room. Steve nods to the men as he sits on the couch near them.

"So, what's the plan?" Steve asks looking to Tony.

"Well, I know this trail that we can walk, that will probably take the rest of today, and we can spend a day or two up at the grounds," Tony says surprising Steve, the other man really was serious about this. Steve smiled at how simple the trip sounded, no over complication that seemed to follow most of the things in the new world.

"And you aren't going to bring a lot of your tech?" Bucky asked in mock shock.

"Nothing other than a phone so we can keep in touch with the others in case of an emergency," Tony replied proudly. Bucky and Steve share of look of mirth.

When everyone is all packed up the three make take the drive out to the trail. Locking up the car, Tony leads the way to the start of the trail. Just as the moon begins to show its face, the men make it to the campsite. At their arrival Steve looks around taking in the nice scenery. Although Tony has rented a small cabin, when Steve lays down on the small bed staring up at the wood ceiling, he knows that this is one of the few things that remain the same. Sharing whispered words with Tony and Bucky and the noises of nature slowly lull Steve to sleep.

* * *

 _This one isn't as good, but I love going up north because it's always nice to hear the different sounds of the wild. If you have any ideas feel free to suggest!_


End file.
